


世界壁垒

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 骑士x暗骑+战士x暗骑，父子，兄弟，暴力，性虐待，强奸，捆绑，囚禁
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 13





	世界壁垒

毫无疑问，在外人看来骑士是一名好父亲。尽管他天性内敛不善于表达感情，他对自己的两个儿子所付出的心血和爱却是实打实的。

但是他的儿子们显然不这么认为，骑士对他们过高的期望和溺爱压的他们喘不过气，所谓的关心或许只是这个男人控制欲的表现。于是，骑士的长子，在几年前离家出走了。他把父亲希望他继承的剑与盾牌弃之敝履，扛起那把沉重的大斧，以一名战士的身份与他的好友游历世界。

暗骑还记得兄长离开家的那一天，战士沐浴着刺目的阳光，身影逐渐消融在光里，他和父亲被遗弃在黑影之中。暗骑感觉到父亲的手搭在自己肩膀上，不断的收紧，疼痛忍不住让暗骑抬头看着骑士，发现那个自尊心被儿子击碎的男人用阴郁的目光笼罩着自己。

那一天开始，骑士对暗骑的控制加深了——他不可能容忍他仅剩的孩子离开自己。

暗骑想要离开家的心情也日益强烈。他从小就喜欢和崇拜着自己的兄长，他也想像战士那样摆脱父亲的控制，但是他没有这个实力和勇气。他会暗自责怪战士为什么不带自己离开，只留下他和偏执的骑士待在一起。每日忍受孤独和不安的折磨。战士偶尔会回来，通常都是和父亲大打出手，然后愤然离去。

暗骑不知道的是，由于自己沉默寡言的性格，在战士眼里，自己是个乖孩子，他觉得弟弟不应该跟着自己出去吃苦。这个心思一点也不细腻的兄长没有意识到弟弟真正的心意，导致了暗骑在家庭的控制下越来越孤僻。

而这正是骑士想要的，孤身一人，没有朋友，这孩子能依靠的只有自己。这样他就不会像哥哥一样，认识一帮所谓的、该死的朋友，然后妄图离开爱他的父亲。

暗骑回到家的时候，发现父亲坐在沙发上等他。他抿了抿嘴，思考一个合理的借口解释自己的晚归，因为骑士不喜欢自己的孩子在外面待到太晚。

出乎意料，骑士没有让暗骑解释。他走近了暗骑，暗骑这才发现自己的父亲绷着一张脸，他本能的觉得危险，后退了一步。他听到金属摩擦地面的声音，这才发现骑士一只手里拖着一把大剑。

很好，他的秘密彻底暴露了。

“我希望你可以解释一下这个。”骑士几乎是咬牙切齿的说着，“这把武器显然不属于一名骑士，不是么？”

该死的，暗骑觉得一股热气直冲脑门，让他失去了理智。他只是想做些自己喜欢的事情，不继承那个骑士身份又怎么了？他是独立的人，有自己选择的权利！

“你他妈的管我？我受够了，我再也不想每天举着那个蠢兮兮的盾牌——”

骑士瞪大了眼睛，似乎是不敢相信暗骑的态度和他粗鲁的口吻。

“我一点也不喜欢做一名骑士！我喜欢暗黑骑士的战斗方式，在我哥哥离家出走的时候你就该意识到你是个混账！但是你只是变得越来越像个神经病，很好，既然你现在知道了，我也不必像老鼠一样偷偷摸摸的了。操你妈的，我要离开这个鬼地方！”

啪！

一个巴掌落在暗骑脸上，那个力道使暗骑脑袋偏了过去，他觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，缓不过神来。马上下一个巴掌落在他另一边的脸颊，大脑沉浸在麻痹感里，脸上是难以抑制的疼痛。头晕目眩之余，暗骑觉得有点委屈，平心而论，长这么大，骑士从来没有打过他。

暗骑稍微有点反应过来了。愤怒促使他再说点什么脏话反击，但是没等他吐出一个完整的词，骑士伸出一只手用力掐住暗骑的下巴，那个力道足以让普通人脱臼。“你再敢说一个不礼貌的词，我就打断你的牙齿。”

骑士已经愤怒到了极点，暗骑从未见过对方变成这幅可怕的样子。他害怕了，对父亲的恐惧动摇着他的内心。暗骑察觉到了自己的动摇，为了掩饰，他做了一个不明智的决定，那就是继续激怒骑士。

“我就知道你是个差劲到极点的父亲。”

真不可思议，骑士身上的怒火反而熄灭了。不过这并不意味着他平息了怒火，暗骑可以看见父亲眼里的愤怒一点点沉寂黯淡下去，慢慢变成什么沉重冰凉的东西裹住了他——就像战士离家出走那天的眼神，但是比那个要可怕数百倍。骑士什么话都没有说，喉咙里发出可怖的气音，像毒蛇吐信。

那张硬邦邦的脸上裂开一个恐怖的笑容，“看来我们的男孩需要知道，该怎么对他的父亲说话。”

一瞬间，骑士抬起膝盖击中了暗骑的肚子，暗骑被打的跪在了地上。骑士抓着他的头发往地下室里走，暗骑试图反抗他，被骑士狠狠踢了几脚。

暗骑从不知道家里还有一个地牢，他忍不住有些颤抖。

“你哥哥离家出走那天我就把这里收拾出来了，我没想到他会有派上用场的那一天，我很遗憾，亲爱的儿子。”

这个疯子，他早就准备好了，如果自己要效仿哥哥，就折磨自己。暗骑只觉得不可置信，“你他妈的——”

骑士一拳打在暗骑脸上，他吃痛的闷哼一声，吐出一颗带着血的断齿。

“我说过，要是再出言不逊，就打断你的牙齿。”

骑士把镣铐拖过来，铁链发出叮叮当当的声响。他拷住暗骑的双手，撕开对方的衣服。暗骑讨厌这种惩罚方式，他觉得自己的自尊心被扔在地上狠狠踩碎了。

暗骑用恼恨的眼神瞪着他，那眼神刺痛了骑士，他讨厌自己的孩子有这些叛逆的举止。他得让暗骑明白这辈子都不要肖想离开这个家。

骑士解开自己的腰带，然后掰开暗骑的双腿强行进入了自己儿子的身体。暗骑惨叫着，身体被贯通的疼痛让他的嗓子只能发出哭喊，骑士很满意，他叛逆的儿子终于表现出臣服的模样了。

被亲生父亲强奸的事实像火烧一样灼痛暗骑的神经。他嘶哑着用成打的肮脏字眼辱骂骑士，于是脸上又挨了几次殴打。暗骑拼命挣扎，双脚踢蹬着想要挣脱，被骑士用双手箍住腰往自己的阴茎上岸。暗骑被钉在骑士的阴茎上，他的后穴已经裂开了，鲜血滴在地砖上。他哭的上气不接下气，牙齿断了几颗，只是充满恨意的眼神依然在昏暗的地牢中发亮。暗骑的嘴唇蠕动着，这一次没等他发出声音，骑士就掐住他得脖子同时大力抽插起来，他几乎是要把暗骑置于死地一般的掐他，看着暗骑的口水不受控制的流下来。骑士那恶意的眼神携卷着冰冷感淹没了暗骑，他在恐惧和窒息感中失禁了，下体喷出不堪的液体，四肢微微抽搐着。在他失去意识的前一秒，看到的是父亲心满意足的笑容。

性侵成为了父子日常生活的一部分，显然骑士已经找到了最有效的方法让暗骑听话。暗骑每天都要忍受来自父亲的性侵，骑士对这一行为乐此不彼。他强迫暗骑配合他的欲望，比如让暗骑为他口交。如果暗骑把他的精液吐出来，被殴打之余，还会被奇形怪状的性玩具好好操弄一番。暗骑的身上永远带着指痕和咬痕，因为骑士每一天都会留下新印子在上面。骑士对于暗骑的逆反行为也不是太在意了，因为只要把他关进那个地牢里玩弄几天，他可爱的儿子就会变得很听话。

骑士的好心情持续到战士回家的那一天。他对于这个大儿子不打招呼的来去本已经习惯了，但是这一次战士成功的一进门就激怒了他，刷新了历史记录。

“我弟弟在哪？我要带他一起走。”

骑士几乎是立刻像一只暴怒的狮子一样准备从椅子上弹起来。但他忍住了，他抓着扶手的手掌用力到发白，战士可以听到木质扶手发出的悲鸣声。过了好一会，骑士才慢慢站起来，他盯着战士的眼睛，一字一顿的，仿佛在念世界上最恶毒的咒语，“所以，你觉得翅膀硬了，不光要背叛你的父亲，还要带走我最心爱的孩子。”

战士讥讽的看着自己的父亲，“看来你很清楚，那就不用我多费口舌了。”

骑士冷冷的看着他，“如果你赢过我哪怕一次，或许我会花一秒钟时间思考你那个荒谬的想法。”

骑士显然一下子就抓住了战士的痛脚。战士差点就一拳揍上去了，即使不愿意承认，他和骑士发怒起来的样子很像。

“还有，”骑士笑的很恶毒，“我觉得那孩子不会愿意和你走的。”

当暗骑回到家的时候，他看到战士，虽然惊讶，但没有像往常一样表现的喜悦。惊喜的神情在他眼里转瞬即逝，他看起来没什么精神，好像屋子里冷的他行动困难似的。

战士的疑惑在暗骑进了骑士房间之后得到了解答。暗骑从骑士屋里出来之后，一下子被等候多时的战士拉进了自己的房间。

“这就是你不和我走的理由，”战士冷笑着，“你可真是爸爸的好孩子，小甜心？你在床上一定很体贴。”

战士明明听到暗骑痛苦的喊叫，知道他是被迫的，可是嘴还是不受控制的说出刺痛的话语。

他是在嫉妒。

暗骑的表情扭曲起来，他冲自己的哥哥大发脾气。他恨战士的一走了之，在自己深陷泥潭的时候还在这里说风凉话。战士被暗骑这样倾泻怒火，心情更糟了。他伸手捂住暗骑的嘴，“把裤子脱了。”

暗骑瞪大了眼睛，或许是因为刚才战士的表情和语气实在是太像骑士了，让他条件反射的瑟缩了一下。

他痛恨自己的反应，像个傻子一样害怕着骑士，如此软弱，一个毫无还手之力的懦夫。

战士扒下暗骑的裤子，他的弟弟没有反抗。那个柔软的肉穴里还有热乎乎的精液往外淌。他的嫉妒心又开始作祟了，但他看到暗骑的表情，收敛了自己不可理喻的情绪。

“我会温柔点的。”他叹了一口气，把暗骑放在床铺上，“如果我做的不好，告诉我。”

暗骑跪趴在床上，战士很轻松的就捅进去了，他的后穴已经被调教的很顺从，战士不是滋味的想着。他用力的操了几下，努力告诉自己这是为了把骑士射在里面的精液带出来，而不是因为暗骑那一身醒目的痕迹发脾气。

暗骑抓紧了床单闷哼，战士没什么技巧，也不温柔，但他觉得还能忍受。相反的他夹紧了战士的阴茎试着去讨好哥哥，他的乳头蹭着床单发硬挺立，无不显示出他对于性爱的娴熟。

战士把脸埋在骑士的颈窝里，他小心的不留下痕迹，以免弟弟会被父亲发现端倪。当他湿热的喘息喷吐在脖子后面的皮肤时，暗骑心里升腾起一种安心感，他突然扭过头，主动吻了自己的哥哥。

战士心里最后那点刺刺的感觉也没有了，他相信暗骑绝对不会主动去吻骑士。他温柔的回吻弟弟，带着胜利的喜悦。

战士这一次在家里待的时间很久，每天骑士不在家的时候，他都会和暗骑做爱，甚至挑衅的滚在骑士的床上。这种暗地里挑战父亲权威的事情显然让两兄弟有了别样的兴致。

这天战士回家的时候觉得不太对劲。屋子里没有人，他走到二楼，发现骑士的房门开着，他一个人站在自己床前。那气氛过于诡异，让战士忍不住定在了原地。

“你回来了。”骑士轻声说着，但一股恶寒顺着战士的脊椎爬了上来，血撞的他的耳膜咣咣响，他知道了，战士想着，他一定是知道了。

于是他鼓起勇气走进骑士的房间，“暗骑在哪？”

骑士看着战士想眼睛，勾起一抹冷笑，战士最讨厌他这个表情。

“他不会想见你的。”

“他在哪？”战士拔高了声调，突然发现自己的嗓音有些微颤抖。

原来如此，他从未摆脱骑士的阴影。他还是打心底的畏惧自己的父亲，他以为自己克服了，但是当他看到骑士这幅可怕的阴郁神情，他胆怯了。

“走吧，儿子，像你以前喜欢做的，我们来打一场。如果你赢了，你可以见你亲爱的弟弟，如果你输了，那么以后都不要回来，抱着你好不容易得来的自由逃的远远的。”

战士接受了父亲的战书，他的愤怒显得他富有攻击性，但是骑士看穿了他的胆怯，在心底不屑的嘲笑这个愚蠢的儿子。

骑士花了一番功夫才结束了战斗，他不得不承认战士变强了很多，因此他也完全不对自己下手太重的事情心怀愧疚。

他心情愉快的回到自己房间。虽然上午他的情绪糟糕到了极点。他发现暗骑和战士搞在了一起，于是他把那个坏孩子拖进地牢里，用皮鞭抽打他，把他肚子里属于战士的精液全部打出来。当他插入时，暗骑的穴肉温驯的裹上骑士的肉棒，骑士捏着他的下颌，“你看，你的后穴天生就是用来放父亲的鸡巴的。”然后他用力把暗骑的脑袋摁在地上，“爸爸没有满足你吗？为什么要做这种事情呢？”

“对不起……对不起，爸爸……”暗骑口齿不清的道歉，通常他这样说骑士就会原谅他，但这次不同。骑士拿起黑色的布带，然后缠住了暗骑的眼睛。

骑士移开自己的床，床底下有个上锁的活板门，他打开门板，露出一个极为狭小的空间，暗骑的双眼被蒙住，嘴里塞着口器，四肢也被黑布紧缚着，整个人很勉强的塞进那个小空间里。骑士轻轻抚摸暗骑的脸，他便剧烈的颤抖起来。

由于已经打断了暗骑四肢的骨头，骑士决定这回就不和他做爱了。他暗自责备自己的愚蠢，为什么没有早点想到这个办法呢？这下他的孩子再也不能离开他了。

“好好休息吧。”骑士亲吻暗骑的嘴角，然后关上了活板门。

end


End file.
